Sturmgewehr
|game4 =FO3TP |articles4 =Infiltrierer Perforierer |game5 =FNV |articles5 =Sturmkarabiner |game6 =FOT |articles6 =AK47 M16A1 FN FAL XL70E3 Ruger AC556F Steyr |game7 =FOS |articles7=Sturmgewehr (rostig, verbesser, gehärtet, panzerbrechend) Infiltrierer |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Sturmgewehr |game9 =VB |articles9 =5mm Sturmgewehr 7.62mm Sturmgewehr |game10 =FOOL |articles10 =AKA-47 }} Ein Sturmgewehr ist ein selektives Feuergewehr, das eine Zwischenkassette und ein abnehmbares Magazin verwendet. Sturmgewehre sind die Standard-Infanteriewaffen in den meisten modernen Armeen. Sturmgewehre werden zwischen leichten Maschinengewehren kategorisiert, die mehr für das anhaltende automatische Feuer in einer leichten Unterstützungsrolle bestimmt sind, und die Maschinenpistolen, die ein Pistolenmagazin statt ein Gewehrmagazin vorweisen. Modelle AK-112 Sturmgewehr Das AK-112 Sturmgewehr ist ein militärisches Sturmgewehr sowjetischen Ursprungs und wurde im frühen 21. Jahrhundert eingesetzt. Entwickelt für 5mm Munition, benutzt es ein Magazin mit einer Kapazität von 24 Schuss. Das AK-112 war allerdings bereits betagt und sollte eigentlich vor den Ausbruch des großen Krieges ersetzt werden. AK-112 Sturmgewehr mit erweiterten Magazin Ein AK-112 Sturmgewehr mit einem erweiterten, 100-Schuss Magazin militärischer Größe, modifiziert von einer qualifizierten Werkstatt mit den richtigen Werkzeugen. FN FAL Das FN FAL, auch als "Rechter Arm der freien Welt" bekannt, ist ein selbstladendes, selektives Feuergewehr mit Holzverkleidungen, welches im Jahr 1947 von FN Herstal hergestellt wurde. Bei dieser Waffe handelt es sich um ein Gasdrucklader und der Verschluss ist als Kippverschluss bekannt. Es verwendet 7.62mm Munition und das Magazin hat eine Kapazität von 20 Schuss. Während des Kalten Krieges, wurde es von über 90 NATO-Staaten benutzt und es wurde von mehr Streitkräften eingesetzt, als jede andere Waffe in der Geschichte. Es ist ein zuverlässiges Gewehr, welches für jedes Gelände und jede taktische Situation geeignet ist. FN FAL HPFA Das FN FAL HPFA (High Power Full Automatic) ist eine spezielle Version des FN FAL, welches eine bessere Feuerkraft mit einer extremen Feuerrate verbindet. Es hat das gleiche Aussehen wie das FN FAL. FN FAL Nachtsicht Das FN FAL ist mit einem Nachtsichtgerät für eine bessere Genauigkeit in dunklen Bereichen ausgestattet. Diese Waffe wurde mit den richtigen Werkzeugen von einer qualifizierten Werkstatt modifiziert. H&K G11 Das H&K G11 ist ein Sturmgewehr, welches während der späten 1960er Jahre von Heckler & Koch entwickelt wurde. Es hat ein revolutionäres Sturmgewehr-Design und verfeuert hülsenlose 4.7mm Munition. Der Lade- und Zuführmechanismus ist physisch sehr kompliziert, ist aber dafür schnell und zuverlässig. Die Patronen werden der Waffe mittels eines Magazins zugeführt, welches oberhalb und parallel zum Lauf liegt. Die Patronen sind vertikal ausgerichtet (90 Grad gedreht zum Lauf) und werden nach unten in die Drehkammer geführt, wo sie wieder um 90 Grad gedreht werden und abgefeuert werden können. Weil das H&K G11 hülsenlose Munition verwendet, gibt es keine Extraktions- und Auswurfschritte. Das daraus resultierende Gewichts- und Platzersparnis, erlaubt dem H&K G11 ein Magazin mit einer Kapazität von 50 Schuss, H&K G11E Das H & K G11E ist eine neue Version der Standardwaffe H & K G11, ausgestattet mit einem Restlichtzielfernrohr, einen verlängertem Lauf und einem elektronischen Regler auf der linken Seite. Es hat auch eine bessere Feuerkraft und Feuerrate. XL70E3 Das XL70E3 ist ein experimentelles Sturmgewehr des 21. Jahrhunderts und wurde kurz vor dem großen Krieg entwickelt. Es ist mit einem Zielfernrohr ausgestattet, verfeuert 5mm Munition und besitzt ein Magazin mit 20 Schuss. In erster Linie hergestellt aus hochfesten Polymeren, ist diese Waffe nahezu unverwüstlich. Es ist leicht, feuert schnell, akkurat und kann ohne Einsatz von Werkzeugen zerlegt werden. R91-Sturmgewehr Die R-Serie des Sturmgewehres ersetzte das zuverlässige Sturmgewehr der M-Serie, welches bereits im frühen 21. Jahrhundert verwendet wurde. Die R-Serie wurde vom zivilen Hersteller Stent Security Solutions hergestellt und wurde in vielen Varianten produziert. Die häufigste Variante in der Umgebung von Washington DC war das R91 Vollautomatik-Sturmgewehr. Dies war die Standardwaffe der Nationalgarde während der städtischen Befriedungsaktionen. Da die Nationalgarde überall in und um Washington DC im Einsatz war, kann man das R91 Sturmgewehr fast überall finden, wenn man gewillt ist danach zu suchen. Obwohl 2 Jahrhunderte der Plünderung die Anzahl der Sturmgewehre verringert hat, kann man sie häufig bei Sklavenhändlern, Raidern und Händlern im Ödland finden. Wie bei jeder anderen Waffe leidet die Haltbarkeit und die Zuverlässigkeit darunter, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig gewartet wird. * Für das einzigartige R91 Sturmgewehr, welches man in Fallout 3 finden kann (Geschnittener Inhalt) siehe: Wanda. Typ 93 Chinesisches Sturmgewehr Das Typ 93 Chinesisches Sturmgewehr wurde von einem chinesischen Industrie-Konglomerat im Auftrag der Chinesische-Volksarmee während des Recourcen KriegesAmerican Fifth-Columnists zum Zweck der Aufrüstung der Chinesischen Infiltratoren und der American Fifth-Columnists entwickelt und produziert. Das Gewehr verschießt 5.56mm Patronen und sein Magazin hat einen Kapazität von 24 Patronen. Tausende Exemplare dieser Waffe wurden für die Operationen des chinesischen Militärs und ihrer Sympathisanten an der Ost-Küste in die U.S.A. geschmuggelt. Viele Gewehre dieses Typs sind auch 200 Jahre nach dem Großen Krieg immer noch funktionstüchtig. Auf Grund der einfachen Funktionsweise und der gängigen verwendeten Materialien wird das Gewehr auch in der post-nuklearen Zukunft von fähigen Handwerkern produziert. Xuanlong-Sturmgewehr Das Xuanlong Sturmgewehr ist eine einzigartige Version des Typ 93 Chinesisches Sturmgewehres. Das Gewehr ist im Vergleich durchschlagskräftiger und das Magazin fasst 36 Patronen. Äußerlich unterscheidet es sich nicht vom Typ 93. Es befindet sich im Jahre 2277 im Besitz von Prime im Ödland der Hauptstadt. Infiltrierer Beim Infiltrierer handelt es sich um ein schallgedämpftes und mit einem Zielfernrohr ausgerüstetes Sturmgewehr. Das Gewehr ist matt-schwarz lackiert und basiert auf dem Standard R91 Sturmgewehr der U.S.-Armee, wobei der Lauf im Vergleich zur Standardversion gekürzt und die Schulterstütze entfernt wurde. Auf Grund des Namens kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass sie von Spezialeinheiten des U.S. Militärs für verdeckte Operationen verwendet wurde. Der Infiltrierer verschießt 5.56mm Patronen und sein Magazin fasst 24 Patronen. Obwohl mit einem Zielfernrohr ausgerüstet, eignet sich der Infiltrierer nicht für den Kampf auf große Entfernung, da die Genauigkeit auf Grund der Sturmgewehr-Gene nicht sonderlich hoch ist. Der Infiltrierer ist vielmehr für Kämpfe auf mittlere und kurze Distanz gedacht. Die Waffe wird bevorzugt von Raider in The Pitt verwendet. Im Jahre 2281 ist Mick dafür bekannt, eine dieser Waffen in seinem geheimen Arsenal in seinem Geschäft Mick & Ralph's in Freeside anzubieten. Perforierer Der Perforierer ist eine einzigartige Version des Infiltrierers. Das Magazin fasst 24 Patronen und die Durchschlagskraft sowie die Genauigkeit auf große Entfernung wurden verbessert. Dies ging jedoch auf Kosten der Feuerrate. Sie befindet sich im Jahre 2277 im Besitz von Everett in The Pitt. Im Aussehen unterscheidet sich die Waffe nicht vom Infiltrierer. Sturmkarabiner Der Sturmkarabiner ist ein kompaktes, automatisches Sturmgewehr mit hoher Feuerrate und Haltbarkeit. Das Gewehr verschießt 5mm Patronen und das Magazin fasst 24 Patronen. Für ein automatisches Sturmgewehr ist die Genauigkeit hoch und der Sturmkarabiner ist gegen mittel und schwer gepanzerte Gegner sehr effektiv. Sturmkarabiner GRA Dieser Sturmkarabiner, der speziell von den Waffenschiebern entwickelt wurde, kann im Gegensatz zur normalen Variante mit diversen Waffenmodifikationen ausgerüstet werden. Im Aussehen unterscheidet sich die Waffe nicht vom normalen Sturmkarabiner. AK-47 Das AK-47 Sturmgewehr ist vom Funktionsprinzip her ein Gasdrucklader und der Feuermodus kann umgestellt werden. Die Waffe wurde 1944 von Izhmash Kalaschnikow entwickelt und nutzt 7.62mm Patronen als Munition. Das Magazin fasst 24 Patronen. Das Besondere an der AK-47 ist neben dem einfachen Design die kompakte und preiswerten Bauweise. Die Handhabung und Wartung ist so einfach, dass die AK-47 sogar von Kindern problemlos bedient werden kann. Dieser Vorteil der Waffe gegenüber anderen Sturmgewehren wurde vor allem während den Kriegen auf dem afrikanischen Kontinent im 20 Jahrhundert von Warlords erkannt, die daraufhin systematisch Kindersoldaten mit der AK-47 ausrüsteten und für sich kämpfen ließen. Der große Gasdruck-Kolben und das sich verjüngende Magazin erlauben eine hohe Schussfrequenz bei gleichzeitig wenig Verschleiß und hoher Genauigkeit. Die Innenseite des Laufs, die Patronenkammer, der Kolben und der Gas-Zylinder sind verchromt, was die Haltbarkeit drastisch erhöht und den Rostschutz verbessert. Die AK-47 gehört auf Grund ihrer Bau- und Funktionsweise, die eine hohe Genauigkeit und Schussfrequenz und eine einfache Handhabung ermöglichen, zu den besten Sturmgewehren die jemals gebaut wurden. M-14 Das M-14 ist ein automatisches Sturmgewehr das 1954 vom Waffenhersteller Springfield Armory entwickelt wurde. Es feuert .303 Munition ab und das Magazin fasst 20 Patronen. Das M-14 ersetzte 1959 das M1-Garand als Standardwaffe der U.S.-Streitkräfte, bis es 1970 durch das M16-A1 ausgetauscht wurde. Das M-14 ist eine zuverlässige Waffe mit hoher Reichweite und guter Durchschlagskraft. M16A1 Das M16A1 ist ein automatisches Sturmgewehr, das 1967 von dem Waffenhersteller Colt entwickelt wurde. Das Ziel war es, eine innovative Feuerwaffe zu entwickeln, die viele neuartige Materialien aus der Weltraumforschung in sich vereinte. Das M16A1 besteht hauptsächlich aus einem Verbund von Aluminium und Hartplastik, verschießt 5.56mm Patronen und das Magazin fasst 24 Patronen. Mit der Zeit wurde es zu einem sehr zuverlässigen Sturmgewehr und ersetzt 1970 das M-14 als Standardgewehr der U.S.-Streitkräfte. Ruger AC556F Das Ruger AC556F Sturmgewehr wurde 1970 vom Waffenhersteller Ruger auf Basis der Ruger Mini-14, einem veralteten Sturmgewehr ausschließlich für den Gebrauch durch Polizeikräfte, entwickelt und ersetzte dieses. Es ist mit einem Reflex-Zielfernrohr ausgerüstet, verschießt 5.56mm Patronen und das Magazin fasst 20 Patronen. Als Vollautomatikgewehr für den Gebrauch unter hoher Belastung entwickelt, ist die Haltbarkeit sehr hoch und der Verschleiß der Bauteile sehr gering. Steyr AUG Die Steyr AUG ist ein kurzes (bullpup) Sturmgewehr und wurde 1977 vom Waffenhersteller Steyr Mannlicher entwickelt. Die Steyr AUG verfügt über mehrere Feuermodi und ist ein konventioneller Gasdrucklader. Das Gewehr verschießt 5.56mm Patronen und das Magazin fasst 40 Patronen. Sie wurde für den Gebrauch in allen denkbaren Situationen entwickelt und kann leicht für die entsprechenden Aufgaben modifiziert werden. Die Bauweise ist einfach gehalten. Die 6 Hauptkomponenten sind: Lauf, Visier mit integrierter Teleskop-Sicht, Schlagbolzen und Zubringer, Abzugsmechanismus, Magazin, Schaft. Vault-Tec Sturmgewehr Bei diesem Sturmgewehr mit integriertem Zielfernrohr handelt es sich um eine Nachkriegs-Waffe, die von Vault-Tec in der geheimen Vault entwickelt wurde. Das Sturmgewehr verschießt 9mm Patronen mit unglaublicher Treffergenauigkeit und die Feuerrate ist dabei sehr hoch. Erwähnter und geschnittener Inhalt M199 Sturmgewehr Beim M199 Sturmgewehr handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um die bekannteste Waffe im Arsenal des U.S.-Militärs. Seinen Spitznamen "Der Unverschämte" (engl. The Backtalker) verdankt es dem Umstand, dass bei einer Schussabgabe die ausgeworfene Patronenhülse ungewöhnliche Geräusche macht. Das M199 Sturmgewehr verschießt 5.56mm Patronen und war das offizielle Standardgewehr der U.S. Armee. AKA-47 Verlässlich, solide und treu. Auf die AKA-47 kannst du immer zählen. Sie wird dich niemals im Stich lassen oder aufhören zu schießen, ohne Rücksicht auf ihren Zustand. The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 4#Crazy Ivan's New and Used Guns Unbenanntes 5mm Sturmgewehr Dieses Sturmgewehr verschießt 5mm Patronen und ist mit einem Zielfernrohr ausgerüstet Unbenanntes 7.62mm Sturmgewehr Ein Sturmgewehr, das von Gefängnisinsassen entwicklet und gebaut worden sein könnte. Im Van Buren Tech-Demo wird es ebenfalls präsentiert. From the Van Buren tech demo Referenzen en:Assault rifle es:Rifle de asalto ru:Штурмовая винтовка zh:突击步枪 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kleine Waffen Fertigkeit Waffen